closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Henson Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions by Logoboy95 Logo captures by Logoboy95, EnormousRat, Crazy Muzzarino, V of Doom, and CuriousGeorge60 '' Editions by CuriousGeorge60 1st Logo (1993-1996) 2vh3rIJCksx64DQL00ZBlA75465.png vlcsnap-2015-06-20-01h25m07s611.png SolxRnQ4y_tgupe6Tk8lzw13831.png Logo: On a blue background, we see the green "Jim Henson" logo writing itself at an angle. Below it, the word "VIDEO" in spaced out letters, red coloring, fades in underneath, with a red line above it. Variant: There is a still variant of this logo that features the words "DISTRIBUTED BY BUENA VISTA HOME VIDEO" appearing at the bottom of the screen. FX/SFX: The Jim Henson logo "writing" and "VIDEO" signing in. Cheesy Factor: The "VIDEO" fading in is very rough, and the "writing" of "Jim Henson" seems kinda choppy. Music/Sounds: An extended/somewhat slowed-down variant of the 1992-2001 Walt Disney Home Video logo. Availability: Appears at the end of several Jim Henson videos from 1993 to 1996. The original VHS of The Muppet Christmas Carol does not contain this logo, aside from a still image on one of the trailers on the tape. Scare Factor: Low, due to the music. 2nd Logo (1996-2001) Logo: It's the ending part of the 1989 Jim Henson Productions logo starting with the "dot the I" part, but only "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" replaces "PRODUCTIONS". Variant: Sometimes, the copyright notice appears under the logo. FX/SFX: Same as the 5th Jim Henson logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on VHS releases of Jim Henson related shows like Bear in the Big Blue House. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2001-2006, 2006-present) Jim Henson Home Entertainment (Green) Green version. Vlcsnap-2015-01-24-19h01m55s247 The evening Mississippi swamp background for the 2001-2006 Jim Henson Home Entertainment logo. Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m18s102.png|Green text (wide-screen) 2001-2006vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h59m09s279.png|Green text (full-screen) 2001-2006 JHE 2002 red font 4x3 4:3 version (red text font) 2006-present Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-00h53m25s137 Kermit's Swamp Years trailer variant (2002) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m18s102 Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) Vlcsnap-2015-01-20-11h34m48s84 2006-present vlcsnap-2015-03-31-18h18m26s248.png|Red text 2006-present Vlcsnap-2015-03-31-18h18m26s248 Bedtime for Frances (2008) JHHE onscreen 2006–present Vlcsnap-2015-01-24-15h16m35s41 Jim Henson Family Classics Logo: We start at the night scene for the Mississippi swamp used in Kermit's Swamp Years, then the logo pans up to the starry sky. On a certain point before it makes it all the way up, the mint spark draw the words "Jim Henson" in it's similar signature font with the comet creates the dot above "i". Then, "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" appears flashing in on below the line. FX/SFX: The words drawing, the comet. Variants: There is a red-colored text variant for "''Jim Henson". During the animation, the spark draws the text red instead of green. Music/Sounds: It's the sped-up soundtrack from the Jim Henson Interactive logo, with some more jingles at the end. Music/Sounds Trivia: Although the jingle can be played on the logo itself on it's own timing, the jingle is the final part of the 2001-2005 Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo and the 1997-2012 Universal Studios Home Entertainment logo on the 2nd music variant (where it's usually not placed on most DVDs and VCDs from that studio) is synced in perfect timing along with the other logo. That audio variant is extremely rare as it's only used for Kermit's Swamp Years. Availability: The green text variant can be seen on Kermit's Swamp Years, on The Muppets Show, Sesame Street and eight Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Jonah a Veggietales Movie and Shop Walmart in Robinson, on The Muppets Show, Sesame Street and Bear in the Big Blue House - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater The Country Bears and Shop Walmart in Robinson, on Bear in the Big Blue House Live, on The Muppets Show, Sesame Street and eight Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Jonah A Veggietales Movie and Shop Walmart in Robinson Live!, on The Muppets Show, Sesame Street and ten Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater The Wild Thornberrys Movie and Shop Walmart in Robinson, on Space Dancing!, on The Muppets Show, Sesame Street, Animal Jam and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater The Cat in the Hat and Shop Walmart in Robinson - An Animated Version and on The Muppets Show, Sesame Street and Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Shrek 2 and Shop Walmart in Robinson on VHS and DVD. Also appears on later VHS and DVD releases of Bear in the Big Blue House as well. The red text variant appears on later Henson videos including Evan and Fiona's Great Adventure, Space Dancing! and Bedtime For Frances, but it appears that the audio is de-synced. The logo is also letterboxed since they didn't decide to crop off the left and right sides even though that video is not in widescreen. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2006-present) Logo: On a white background, we see the logo with copyright text. FX/SFX: None Variant: There was a blue-colored logo where "FAMILY CLASSICS" replaced "HOME", the letters slowly rise from the line. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of Fraggle Rock. Availability: Can be seen on the first few HIT Entertainment video and DVD releases of Fraggle Rock. Scare Factor: None. Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Home Entertainment Category:United States Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment